


Tear-streaked pages

by itsbugheadthings



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Book Launch, Crying, Despair, F/M, Sad, Sobbing, Tears, Voicemail, answering the phone, if betty answered the phone, mentions cheating, voicemail mentioned in ep 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbugheadthings/pseuds/itsbugheadthings
Summary: 'He didn't expect her to answer, but she did.'When the first sob released from his chest, he couldn't stop. He harshly pressed his palms into his eyes, trying to forcefully stop his tears from flowing.It didn't work.He knew that he wouldn't be able to stop, no matter how much he tried. In a haste, he grabbed his phone out of his Suit pocket and dialed the number.He pressed it to his ear and waited for the ringing to stop.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 20





	Tear-streaked pages

**Author's Note:**

> hi, lovelies this is just something I quickly typed up because I couldn't get the idea out of my mind. So please enjoy my "version" of what happened with the voicemail. But Betts actually answers this time.

_Tear-streaked pages_

It was the day. His book was finally out there to be read by all. Being his lonesome broody self paid off, he thought to himself. Only, Jughead Jones was heartbroken when he scribbled his name on the title pages within his novel, because maybe his heart was set on a particular blonde beauty to make a sudden appearance.

He found himself growing more depressed when the party quickly started to grow quieter.

He closed the book in his hands a little harsher than he intended and handed it to the woman that stood in front of him. He plastered on a smile as she gushed about how thankful she was.

He stared around the empty room and dropped his head into his hands.

When the first sob released from his chest, he couldn't stop. He harshly pressed his palms into his eyes, trying to forcefully stop his tears from flowing.

It didn't work.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to stop, no matter how much he tried. In a haste, he grabbed his phone out of his Suit pocket and dialed the number.

He pressed it to his ear and waited for the ringing to stop.

"Juggie?" Said her soft voice. It took everything within him to keep the phone pressed to his ear.

"Jug?" She asked again when he didn't speak. Betty Cooper still sounded the same, her voice made him feel warm inside.

Why did she have to kiss Archie? Why wasn't he enough?

"Jughead are you there?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"You ruined me." His voice was gravelly and uneven from his crying.

He heard her sharp intake of breath, "I know, Juggie. I ruined me too."

“You just had to kiss him. Why? Wasn’t I enough?” he asks, a tinge of resent laced his voice.

“Of course not Jug. Of course, you were enough. I don’t know why I kissed him. It just happened.” she said in a single breath. A part of Jughead knew that they shouldn’t talk about this on the phone, hell they should’ve talked about it when it happened.

“I asked you, Betty. I asked you if you still had feelings for him and you said no. Why did you lie? Couldn’t you just tell me and save me from all this torture?” his voice said, cracking.

“I didn’t lie, Jughead. I loved you. I love you.” she said in a strangled tone.

“Clearly not enough. The cheating I could forgive, but it just had to be with Archie. The one-man I always seemed inferior to.”

“What do you want me to say, Jughead? I'm sorry? Because I am. What happened with Archie is one of my biggest regrets.” She said softly.

Jugheads tears flowed freely down his face as he hiccuped through his sentence, "I c-can't do this anymore, Betty. It's t-tearing me apart-t."

"What can't you do anymore, Juggie?" Came her breathless whisper from the other side of the line. She sniffed and let out a strangled noise. She was crying. Jughead wanted to feel bad for making her cry, but he just couldn’t. She deserved this pain, the pain that wreaked havoc in his heart and mind every second of every day.

"I can't look for your face in crowds, anymore. Or hope that every blonde woman I stumble upon is you. My heart searches for you, Betty. And when it can't find you, it wails in despair and cries in anguish." Jughead runs his hand down his face and wipes the wetness onto his pants.

"I miss you too, Jug."

The brokenness of her voice made him end the call. He didn't tell her how much he still loved her. Or how his body still craves her touch. He sobbed into the palms of his hands, thinking of the loss that never seemed to fade. The pain in his chest followed him everywhere he went. Betty Cooper was always there until she wasn’t.

Maybe the outcast didn't get the girl. Maybe it was always meant to be Archie.

The town's golden boy and the perfect girl next door, leaving the weirdo in his crummy trailer far away in a forgotten corner. Forever abandoned. Forever alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please comment if ya wanna. I'll see yall next time :)


End file.
